gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lt Commander Theodore Groves Memorial
Recently, we have suffered a great loss to our wiki, a loss of a fellow user. Though he was relatively quiet, he was nonetheless a magnificent editor and a joy to be around. His sense of humour brought smiles to all of our faces during the most troubling of times, and his kindness and humbleness are unmistakable. This man, Lt Commander Theodore Groves as he is commonly known, does not deserve to go unrecognized. Below, I ask that you please put your names, and reflect on the life of Mr, Groves, which was sadly cut short. R.I.P., Theodore Groves Jeremiah Garland Mr. Groves, though I have made the mistake of not getting to know you better, I knew you enough to say that you were a sheer joy to be around. Your attitude was never sour, your enthusiasm and kindness to others was always strong, and you were perhaps one of the few role-players that I can truly call a respected friend. This just goes to show what kind of toll death has on us; one minute you are here, lightening our day, and the next, you have departed. Do know, that you will never be forgotten by myself nor many others. You were a great man, a respected contributor to our wiki, and a friend I could always rely on. You did not die in vain, however. Your untimely and most unfortunate morose departure has reminded us to appreciate all, and everybody, that we have in our lives. It goes without saying you will certainly rest in peace, given the brilliant life you led. With us, you displayed the true characteristics of a hero; one who does not need to be a knight in shining armour, but rather, one who is there for others and brims with positive ambition and prowess. Now, we mourn your leaving of this Earth, but amongst the mourning, smile in remembrance at the fun times we experienced as a wiki community. Certainly you did not deserve to die, and I am still in shock as I type these words. Mr. Groves - my colleague, my friend, my brother - never will you be forgotten, and always will the lesson you have tought us all remain true and imminent in our minds. Hail and Farewell, to a Great Friend, Jeremiah Garland Jason Blademorgan Groves you where a good friend of mine you helped me alot and ive helped you. i remember we keep telling each other jokes and goofed around alot. i alway remember telling you why why doctor who XD. i will miss you much grove the game will miss you. everyone will miss you. and its been an honor to serve with you. - salute - goodbye good friend Keira Kinover-Mar Even though I never got the chance to know you, I can tell you were a good person, and that you would of became a great man. I'm sorry that your time came as it did, when you were merely starting in your life. Maybe now, you'll find your happiness. Zeke AKA SokkaZukoAang Mr.Groves, I didn't know you. But, it pains me either way when someone dies. You meant alot to some people on this wiki, and I respect that. Thank you for editing on this wiki. Well, I don't really have much else to say but rest in peace, Mr.Groves. God Bless Zeke Boogiemango Remeber when we used to loot at Fort Charles together? Trying to not get killed? Well, I wish I could be doing that with you right now. Remeber when we were on the Police Team together, and you asked me to post pictures up? I wish we still did that. But, the problem is, we can't anymore. :(:(:( What I am trying to say is that... I will forever miss you, doing those things with you... I am just, depressed, you have left us all behind. But, as my Grandma always said, " Good souls die young, and become God's angels. " I will always be praying for your family, Dr. I hope to see you in Heaven one day. :) Always, Boogiemango. A.N. Mallace Mr. Grooves -'' I must agree with the Chancellor of the Exchequer. A mistake it was in not getting to know a fellow Englishman. I do not have much to say besides simply stating your valiance, courage, and loyalty. May you rest in peace, and you will forever be in the hearts of our country. All the best, now and Forever: ''Lord Chancellor Andrew N. Mallace Category:Community Category:Fan Documents Category:POTCO